


The Ladder, Part 2

by purplesocrates



Series: Tied up [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: It's Will's turn now.  (Second part to The Ladder, part of Tied Up Series)





	

The Ladder, Part 2

Finally their weekly appointment was here and Hannibal was trying not to pace up and down in his office. Will was lingering outside on the street again, he should take up smoking Hannibal thought it would be less conspicuous, then he wondered what nicotine would taste like in Will’s mouth…  
Finally he heard the door and Will appeared, he took his coat off and hung it up by the door. Hannibal was disappointed he usually like to do this for Will it gave him a chance to smell him fresh from the outside. 

“Hello Will.” Hannibal said, his tone was even and warm, he was always happy to see Will. One of the few people he was always genuinely happy to see.  
Will was not facing Hannibal yet, he was still staring at the wall where he had hung his coat up. He took a deep breath and then said, still not turning, “Hello Dr Lecter.”

This was interesting, back to formalities. “I think we are beyond formalities are we not?” Lecter said looking at Will’s back.

Will turned around and looked at Hannibal who was standing stock still by the desk, which had an opened bottle of wine with two empty glasses waiting to be filled on it. This time it was white wine instead of red. There was also he noticed a leather belt on the desk, it was black and thick and was coiled very neatly, it looked expensive. When Will saw it his eyes widened.

“Are you serious?” He said, hoping he was and wasn’t as the same time. He was not sure he could take it if Hannibal was joking or making fun of him. 

“Quite.” Hannibal said. He poured the wine into two glasses. He picked one up took a sip from it and then walked over to Will who had not moved from corner of the room and offered the same glass to him. Will took it without question and Hannibal moved back to where he was and picked up the second glass and drank from it.

“You want me to…” Will’s voice trailed off as he looked at Hannibal immaculate standing there in his three piece suit not a hair out of place, it was almost too much.

“Only if you want to.” Hannibal said his tone was still even, conversational. How he was speaking as if they were talking about something mundane Will had no idea.

“I didn’t get much of a choice last time.” Will sounded petulant which made Hannibal laugh a quiet chuckle.

“I don’t remember you complaining either.” Hannibal said smiling at the image in his head. “A promise is a promise Will, I keep my word.”

Will looked at Hannibal in the eyes and saw he was being completely serious. The image Will had seen of Hannibal on the ladder came into his head again and Will bit his lower lip, this made Hannibal moan slightly, a wanton glint in his eye, façade falling. Oh god. Will thought.

“I don’t think I can overpower you. I believe you are stronger than me.” Will said looking at Hannibal’s arms. 

“You have more power over me than you think Will. I will do all you ask of me.” Hannibal took another sip from his wine and then placed the glass on the desk. “Would you like to sit down and think about it?” Hannibal already knew the answer to this he could see it Will’s eyes.

“No.” Will said and took a step closer to Hannibal who was not moving but keeping a very close eye on Will who was edging closer to the desk, he was close enough now to reach out and take the coiled belt from the desk. He picked it up and looked at it. “Do you want me to use this?”

“You may, or you can use your own as I did.” Hannibal’s tone was starting to crack slightly and Will but his lip again which made Hannibal groan again. “You like it when I bite my lip?” Will asked still studying the belt.

“Yes.” That was breathless and made Will’s cock twitch.

“Hmmmm.” Will said. He put his own wineglass on the table and then picked up Hannibal’s he looked at Hannibal in the eye and the sipped from Hannibal’s glass still holding the belt Hannibal had provided. “You also like sharing a glass. Next time just use one.”

Hannibal arched an eyebrow and nodded.

“Okay.” Will said and looked at Hannibal. “First remove your clothes, all of them.”

Hannibal smiled. He very slowly and carefully removed his jacket and put it on the desk. Will moved away, wineglass still in one hand and the coiled belt in the other, and sat down in Hannibal’s usual chair and watched while drinking from Hannibal’s glass. Hannibal was unbuttoning his waistcoat and removing it placing it carefully on top of the jacket, he then undid the silver cufflinks of his shirt and placed them on the desk. Will’s eyes did not miss a single deliberate movement, Hannibal then untucked his shirt and took off his tie, rolling it into a coil he placed it next to his cufflinks. Then he unbuttoned his shirt very slowly while looking at Will who was looking at Hannibal like he was the only thing in the universe and was biting his lower lip and occasionally sipping from Hannibal’s wineglass all of this was turning Hannibal on, he loved seeing Will like this, he loved Will seeing him like this. Hannibal slipped his shirt off went to lie it by the collar on top of the rest of his suit. Will shook his head. “No. On the floor.” That smirk was amazing Hannibal thought he has been paying more attention than he realised. 

“This is a very expensive shirt Will.” Hannibal knew Will knew that but said it anyway.

“I know.” Will said. “Throw it on the floor.” Hannibal did as was asked. “Good boy.” Will said.

Hannibal watched Will’s lips as he took another large gulp of wine from the same spot on the glass Hannibal had used. 

Hannibal was now shirtless and Will was appreciating the sight. His arms were just as muscular as he had imagined and his chest which had the prefect amount of hair was also very beautiful he was quite tanned as well which Will found he liked. Hannibal then knelt down to untie the laces on his brogues which he then removed and carefully placed together he also removed his socks and put them by his shoes. He stood up and undid his belt removing it from the loops on the trousers he coiled this up and put it in the desk where the other belt had been in case Will wanted to use it. He then undid his trousers unzipping them and taking one leg out at a time Will was watching all of this with hooded eyes while drinking, there was not much wine left in the glass Hannibal noticed. He held his trousers up and looked at Will for instructions, Will gestured for him to put them on the floor with the shirt which Hannibal duly did hoping he would get a “good boy” for his efforts. He didn’t just a smirk.

Hannibal then removed his underwear, snug fitting boxers which were a very dark blue. Will watched this with interest. Hannibal now stood there completely naked, looking at Will for instructions. Hannibal’s cock was not fully hard yet but was looking good.

“Go to the ladder.” Will said. “Face me.” Hannibal complied. 

Will stood up taking the now empty wineglass to the desk, refilled it and then downed the whole glass. He picked up Hannibal’s belt which he had coiled on the desk, putting the one he had been holding back in its place. He walked over to Hannibal. “Cross your hands in front of yourself.” Will said and Hannibal complied. Will wrapped the belt over Hannibal’s wrists until it was tight. “Move your arms above your head and rest them on the closest rung.” Will said and he walked around the back of the ladder he could just about reach the belt he pulled it down over the rung until Hannibal was standing on his toes. He then looped it around the ring and secured it in place. From this view he could see the rungs dig into Hannibal’s back. His back was elongated in this position, the deep groove that went down the middle was right there, Will wanted to lick it. He took in the sight of lower down Hannibal’s perfect firm and round ass, the curve from the top of his buttocks and his lower back was beautiful. Hannibal’s breathing was getting quite heavy. Will leaned forward and before he could stop himself he did lick the groove of Hannibal’s back, this made Hannibal moan and push further back into the ladder. Will smiled.  
Will moved around to the front of the ladder and took in the amazing sight of Hannibal tied up all sinews and muscles to the ladder. The belt was clearly digging into his wrists creating red marks, this pleased Will. Hannibal was getting quite hard now and that wanton look was definitely getting stronger. Will bit his lower lip and Hannibal groaned. Laughing Will stepped closer and ran his hands across Hannibal’s chest, his skin was so smooth. He then made his way to Hannibal’s cock, he hadn’t been allowed to touch it last time and so was very much looking forward to touching it this time. 

Will walked away from Hannibal and went to the desk drawer he opened it and found the bottle of lube from last time. He took the bottle back over to Hannibal and squeezed some of the contents into his hands. He threw the bottle down on the floor as Hannibal had and put his hands around the length of Hannibal’s cock it was so hard. Will wanted to kiss Hannibal but couldn’t reach his lips. “Can this ladder take both our weight?” Will asked and Hannibal managed a strangled yes.

Will stepped on the lower rung so he could reach Hannibal’s lips this meant he was pressed close to Hannibal who could feel Will’s own erection straining against his thighs and he moaned. Will steadied himself with one hand and continued to stroke Hannibal with his other hand and then leaned his weight against him and kissed him. It was even harder than last time, Hannibal’s tongue was everywhere and he bit Will on the lip but neither noticed as Will continued to stroke Hannibal’s cock. The noises Hannibal was making were music to Will’s ears. He could feel Hannibal was about to come so he stepped back off the ladder and continued to stroke Hannibal until he came long and hard into Will’s hands.  
The sight of Hannibal like this was even more glorious than Will had imagined, his hair was plastered to his face his eyes were rolling back in his head and his entire body was pulsating with pleasure. Will unzipped his own fly and took out his own hardened cock and pleased himself while Hannibal watched him. Will did not take long to come and when he did Hannibal groaned very loudly.

Will then used the tissues placed on the table to tidy himself up. He cleaned Hannibal up as well but he did lick some of Hannibal’s cum that was on his stomach, he just wanted to know what it tasted like.

Once he had done his own trousers up, put the lube back in the desk drawer and put the tissues in the fire. Will poured another glass of wine and sipped it looking at Hannibal for a few minutes just to take him in.

Eventually Will untied Hannibal and as he let him down Hannibal kissed him. “May I get dressed?” Hannibal asked.

Will moved away took the wineglass from the table and went to sit in Hannibal’s chair. “Yes, but slowly. I think watching you get dressed might be as good as watching you get undressed.”


End file.
